Falling Too Fast
by dewdrop721
Summary: Gwen and Courtney were so different. But then again they found somethings in common. Including falling for the same guy. Who really holds Duncan's heart? Is this the end of their friendship? Or can they find a way to forgive and forget? DxC DxG


Falling Too Fast

People say that a cheater is always a cheater. People say that people never truly change. People believe that bitter enemies will always hold grudges.

But the truth is that, People will believe, say, think or feel whatever they want to. It's in their nature.

The point is that assumptions and opinions don't make things true.

Many fans of Total Drama Island and each of its sequels believed that Courtney and Gwen would always remain bitter enemies. But they were wrong.

In that third season, they found that even though they were different…that didn't mean they had to hate each other. In their own small ways, they could be similar and even get along.

They weren't so different after all.

And maybe that was the problem. They could hate the same people. Laugh over the same things. And unfortunately, fall for the same guy.

Courtney cried her heart out as the girl she had finally come to see as a friend betrayed her trust with the one she loved. She cried and wailed and it felt as if everything had crumbled.

Gwen sat in her chair cringing with each heartbroken wail. She hadn't meant to cause all this. She wasn't some heartless bitch….at least she had never thought so.

As much as she regretted betraying Courtney…she couldn't deny that her heart beat a little faster as Duncan kissed her. She didn't regret him. Maybe just the way they had begun.

But the truth again was that what happened had happened. There was enough video and audio evidence that she couldn't deny it.

She didn't know what to do, but she had decided that she couldn't let this chance go.

She had found the guy that made her happy. It wasn't her fault that Courtney couldn't see he didn't need to change. They couldn't help their feelings!

As Gwen remembered the kiss that had caused so much drama, she pushed aside the guilt. She couldn't forget it, but she wanted to remember how Duncan's lips felt against her own. She wanted to feel happy and not bad.

Of course, that was a naïve wish. Happiness only lasts so long. And as we all know, karma can be a bitch when she wants to.

Gwen had crushed Courtney's trust and happiness. Courtney had never felt so angry, so hurt so betrayed in all her life! She realized it was simple. She would make them feel what she was feeling. She would get revenge and make that bitch and asshole feel what she was feeling.

Courtney let her anger take hold of her as she jotted down more angry, vicious, thoughts on how she would maim them. It didn't make her forget what had happened, but it made the sadness just a little less suffocating. It was way easier to be angry than to be depressed.

You could satisfy anger with mean actions, ugly words and all the bitchiness you could muster. Sadness was just a lingering feeling that made you feel like you were drowning each time you cried. 

The world sat back and watched as the two girls tried to eliminate one another. Fans argued claiming Gwen was a cheating, lying slut. Courtney was a self-righteous bitch.

_She_ deserves Duncan!

No! _she_ does.

He loves _her_.

He does not.

You Goth whore.

Prep BITCH!

FUCK YOU!

NO FUCK YOU!

Many schools had to intervene when screaming girls began to get into catfights. Many dudes had lists of why they would...well…do things to each girl. Who was hotter?

Gwen isn't so uptight. Man, she'd be up for some fun!

Courtney has a bigger rack!

Douche bag, she wouldn't screw you even if you paid her. She's a prude.

Gwen wouldn't give you the fucking time of day. She'd probably ditch you to write depressive poetry.

That was one such example of two male students getting into a fist fight over the two girls.

It was very interesting to find out that neither had any previous experience whatsoever, besides fake girls on the computer. They never did meet Courtney or Gwen.

The closest they got to them was touching posters they blew up of them.

Quite pathetic.

It was amazing in a way. The world was fighting over such trivial things as the love lives of teens! None of them had been famous, but now they even had fan fictions of them!

Maybe Chris McLean had been on to something when he created this show…

The world cheered and booed as Courtney finally eliminated Gwen.

She deserved it.

Courtney's ass should have been kicked out the plane!

And then there was the man at the center of it all. A cheater. A liar. The man who had received many punishing kicks to the kiwis by a certain brunette.

Just who held his heart?

Was it Gwen or Courtney?

The Prep or the Goth?

The answer is neither.

The woman who held his heart was Alyssa.

That soon became Penelope.

Then Hannah.

Then Chloe.

Wait, sorry, we forgot Krystal.

It was something neither girl had anticipated. Just as fast as Courtney had been kicked to the curb, so was Gwen. Karma was truly a bitch.

It had only been a month after Gwen and Duncan had gotten their matching tattoos!

Gwen had been speechless as she looked over the latest picture to hit the internet.

There was no mistake. That neon green mohawk was him alright. Taking the bra off a beach blonde girl with a tan you knew had to be fake.

The same words!

THAT BASTARD USED THE SAME WORDS!

He hadn't even had the decency to write a new break-up script! The same words he'd used to dump Courtney for Gwen were then thrown back into her face.

That stung.

So maybe it had only been her who'd thought this was real. The déjà vu was sickening. She had suffered something like this before. And she'd been the other girl. She knew what it felt like…and yet and still she'd justified it that it wasn't that bad.

She had been wrong.

None deserved this.

As Gwen sat upon the bench, trying to stop herself from lapsing back into tears and sobbing, she froze as a shadow stopped in front of her.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. You look a mess."

"If you came to gloat then, fuck off Courtney. I'm in enough shit as it is." Gwen snarled as she tried to wipe the trails of eyeliner from her face. Never let them see you crying. If they have…then...dammit...what the hell was the rest of the quote?

"What can't handle the truth? Did you really expect he'd stay with you? That's so funny! He cheated on me with you and you thought he wouldn't do it again?" Courtney gave her a withering glance.

"What do you want? You want an apology? Fine! I'm fucking sorry that I stole your boyfriend. Sorry I lied. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"No. I'm not. I heard the news and part of me wanted to rub it in your face. And the other part wondered how in the hell he could pull it off again? I mean really…you might have been a horrible friend, but you weren't stupid."

"Wow. I guess that was a compliment. Are you done?"

"No. I'm not. I'm here to tell you to get off your ass and quit crying! You don't get to cry! You reap what you sow!"

"What the hell do you want? I'm fine here without you here bitching!" Gwen jumped to her feet feeling the anger coursing through her veins.

"Then get off your ass and do something about it!" Courtney pushed Gwen and gave her look that made Gwen just want to strangle her.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Gwen jumped to her feet and tackled the brunette girl in front of her.

It wasn't long before both girls were rolling around the ground. Courtney grunted as Gwen grabbed a handful of her hair. Gwen gasped as the former CIT sunk her nails in Gwen's arm. FUCK, her nails were sharp!

The small catfight ended on a stalemate as both girls fell to the ground, gasping and holding the wounds they'd inflicted on each other.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that back in TDWT." Courtney said as she wiped a small trickle of blood from the side of her mouth.

"I have a pretty good idea." Gwen said as she looked down at the little red crescents on her pale skin left from Courtney's French manicure.

"Why? Why are you here now? One moment you're here acting like a total bitch and now you're here acting like were old best friends and didn't just try to beat the shit out of each other."

"Because unsurprisingly I know how you feel. And back in TDWT, being angry was way better than being depressed."

"And…" Gwen couldn't see how this made sense. Last time she's seen Courtney, they'd been at each other's throat and now…it seemed so…far away.

"Way to be slow, Gwen. I forgave you. We all have to grow up some time. And that whole teen romance thing was way overrated. I have a boyfriend and Duncan… he's in the past where he's going to stay." Standing up Courtney held out a hand to Gwen. For the first time Gwen didn't feel like she was at war with Courtney. Looking at her hand, she grabbed it and got back to her feet.

"I got over Duncan. And now you're going to. I guess I realized that you didn't start the whole mess. Not saying that you weren't to blame, but…Duncan started the whole shit storm."

"So that's it? You think were going to just start all over again? Forget everything that happened."

"No. There's no way we could forget that. But I remember that when I had an electric eel on my head zapping me, you pulled it off, so I guess I owe you one." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I also took the fall for you, when we missed the boat race."

"You caused that."

"You were supposed to be some miracle CIT. You were the captain."

"Look don't make me leave you're sorry ass here.", Courtney said as she began to walk back out of the small park.

"And where were you taking me? I didn't agree to anything." Gwen rolled her eyes as she followed after the bossy young woman.

"To go find a place that will remove that tattoo. How do you expect to get over Duncan if you have his name inked on your body?" Courtney stared at Gwen as if she was an idiot.

"Umm, No. That's going to hurt."

"No pain, no game. Get over it."

And with that, the two walked down the street still bickering, No they weren't the best of friends. Maybe they never would be.

But that choice was up to them, and for the first time in a long time, they wouldn't be tossing each other aside for silly teen romance.

You fall for someone fast. They break your heart. And the cycle of drama never ends.

They'd let one guy make them cry. Drive them crazy. And turn them into people they never imagined they would be.

But now… there were a million possibilities and the world could get over trying to pit them against each other. That feud was somewhere in the past where it would hopefully stay.

"So Courtney, whatever happened to Trent?"

"…steal another boyfriend of mine's and I swear that I'll kill you."

"Damn, I get it Crazy-in Training…"


End file.
